Secret in Love Story
by Risa-Alice Vessalius
Summary: Akhirnya semua dapat terungkap, bahwa yang menolong Alice adalah Gilbert. Alice dan Oz juga mulai berbaikan dan Sharon juga sepertinya mulai memberi isyarat ke pada Alice bahwa yang disukainya adalah Oz. Benarkah itu?/Chapter 4 UP!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Secret in Love Story © Risa-Alice Vessalius**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance ajalah**

**Yey! Setelah sekian lama, fanfic berjudul Secret in Love Story ini saya publish ke fanfiction! Awalnya saya keluarin dulu di Facebook, dan ternyata cukup di sambut hangat oleh semuanya! XD**

**Oh, ya! Di Facebook, Secret in Love Story ini udah sampai di chapter 2, loh! Kalau ada yang mau liat, add Risa saja, ya! *Promosi* XD**

**Happy Reading ~**

_Kau berlari sendiri. Melintasi ruang dan waktu sendiri. Terkadang kau terjatuh, tapi kau berusaha sendiri untuk berdiri. Bodoh. Sama saja kalau kau mau membunuh dirimu 'kan?_

_Kadang kau tersenyum, tapi hatimu berkata lain. Kau menangisi dirimu sendiri, dan kau menutupi segalanya dengan senyumanmu. Dasar sok kuat!_

_Kau tahu, andai kau mengisinkanku, aku ingin berada di sisimu. Aku ingin menjadi tempat bersandarmu. Aku ingin kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan, dan aku ingin segala mimpi indahku ini terwujud dalam satu ikatan denganmu, yaitu 'Cinta'_

_Untukmu, Oz Vessalius.._

.

"Alice! Kau mau main, tidak?" seorang anak perempuan berambut perak memasuki sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup besar, di pojok kamar itu, terlihat juga seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki wajah sepadan dengannya. Hanya warna rambut yang menjadi perbedaan mereka.

"Tunggu, tinggal sedikit lagi, nih!" anak perempuan itu beranjak dari kursinya, dia memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas ke dalam sebuah kotak yang cukup tua, dan tentu saja membuat saudara kembarnya penasaran.

"Hei, Alice! Kotak apa itu?" Tanya Alyss, lebih tepatnya saudara kembar Alice.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Alice. Kelihatannya Alice justru menyembunyikan sesuatu dari saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Bukan apa-apa katamu? Jelas-jelas kau mengelak dari pertanyaanku!" Alyss mulai kesal sendiri. Kelihatannya rasa penasaran yang berlebihan membuat gadis berambut perak ini kesal. Yah, ini sifat alami manusia.

Alice hanya tersenyum, "Nanti juga kau akan tahu…". Alyss hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Pertanda heran untuknya.

"Yahh.. Alice, kau besok lusa akan ke asrama 'kan?" ucap Alyss. Bisa dilihat, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi kebahagiaan itu justru membuat Alice bersedih.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sekarang mau kemas-kemas." Jawab Alice singkat. Nadanya sedikit bergetar. "Sekolah di sana sungguh menyebalkan!" lanjut Alice, lagi-lagi Alyss keheranan, "Kenapa? Bukannya sekolah di sana merupakan kebanggaanmu?" Tanya Alyss (lagi). Alyss memang sangat senang jika Alice bercerita tentang asramanya. Yaitu Pandora Gakuen. Tapi, berbeda dengan Alice, Alyss tidak dapat bersekolah di sana. Bukan masalah keuangan, tapi mungkin kekuatan Alyss sendiri.

"Begitulah."

Alice dan Alyss lahir sebagai saudara kembar. Mereka rukun dan bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka lahir di tengah keluarga bangsawan Baskerville, dan itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan sendiri bagi keluarga itu., tapi…

.

_Seandainya aku dapat memetik sebuah bintang, aku ingin meminta sebuah harapan. Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu. Aku ingin selalu menjadi yang nomor satu bagimu, meski kau selalu mengutamakan dirinya dari pada aku…_

_Untukmu, Oz Vessalius.._

.

Alice meremas kertas yang berisi beberapa kata yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Ia melempar kertas itu ke tempat sampah. "Huft.. besok harus kembali ke asrama." Keluh Alice. Keringat mulai bercucuran di keningnya, menandakan panasnya suhu saat ini.

TAP! Sebuah langkah ringan memasuki kamar. Tanpa Alice sadari, seorang gadis berambut perak mendekati tempat sampah. Mengorek tempat sampah itu tanpa rasa malu.

"_Seandainya aku dapat memetik sebuah bintang, aku ingin meminta sebuah harapan. Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu. Aku ingin selalu menjadi yang nomor satu bagimu, meski kau selalu mengutamakan dirinya dari pada aku… Untukmu, Oz Vessalius.." _gadis berambut perak itu membaca kertas yang mulai kusut dengan seksama, dan tentu saja wajah Alice merah padam.

"Kh –kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu, Alyss!" protes Alice. Alice tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Hihihi, ternyata ini rahasiamu, Alice Baskerville?" Alyss menyindir. "Kau jatuh cinta sama salah seorang keluarga Vessalius?" Alyss tertawa mengejek.

"A –apa urusanmu!" seru Alice.

"Kenapa? Kita 'kan saudara. Kembar pula.." Alyss mengangkat tangan. "Ayolah, Alice.. siapa orang yang kau taksir? Dan kenapa dengan Oz Vessalius?" Alyss memeluk Alice dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

Alice menghela nafas, "I –Iya.. a –aku memang menyukainya, tapi…" tatapan Alice mulai mengosong, "Tapi dia menyukai orang lain.. dan aku tahu, bahwa orang itu bukanlah aku…" bibir mungil Alice bergetar takut. Takut akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin, itu pasti kamu, Alice!" Alyss mencoba menenangkan. Memberikan sedikit harapan untuk Alice, tapi…

"Tidak! Itu bukan aku! Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku!" Alice tertunduk di hadapan saudara kembarnya. Tubuh dan bibirnya bergetar takut.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Alyss. Alice mengangguk pasrah, namun dia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Alyss kemudian memeluk saudara kembarnya itu, "Sudahlah, Alice.. kau tahu, kau pasti bisa untuk menemukan cinta yang lain, tidak seperti aku…" Alyss mulai menangis, tidak lupa juga dengan Alice, mereka berdua menangis bersama. Seperti seorang anak kecil.

Alyss dan Alice, mereka merupakan saudara kembar. Sejak kecil, Alyss menderita penyakit lemah jantung. Penyakit yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bersekolah seperti Alice, padahal, masuk ke Pandora Gakuen merupakan mimpi Alyss.

Mereka menangis satu sama lain. Selama berjam-jam, mereka menangisi keadaan mereka sendiri. Hanya itu yang mampu membuat Alice dan Alyss tenang, yaitu bersandar di bahu saudara kembar mereka. Mereka satu pikiran 'kan?

.

20 April xxxx

"Alice, kau sudah siap?" ibunda Alice dan Alyss, yaitu Lacie Baskerville turun dari kereta kuda keluarga Baskerville. Ia berniat mengantar Alice ke Pandora Gakuen.

"Tunggu, ibu!" balas Alice. Alice kelihatan sangat kerepotan, terlebih lagi dua tas yang dia pegang. Benar-benar berat. Sebelum pergi, Alice ingin mengucapkan perpisahan terhadap saudar kembarnya itu, dia 'pun mendekati Alyss yang dari tadi diam mematung, "Hei, Alyss, aku pergi dulu, ya?" Alice menepuk pundak Alyss. Alyss hanya mengangguk, dan tentu saja Alice menjadi bingung.

Alyss mengangkat wajahnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan. "I –Ibu.. aku juga ingin mengantar Alice, boleh?" Alyss sedikit takut-takut.

Sang ibunda hanya tersenyum, dia menepuk kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Alyss.. kau harus tahu, kau ini tidak boleh berpergian jauh.." Lacie memeluk anaknya tersebut, sedangkan Alice hanya tersenyum dari dalam kereta kuda.

"Aku mengerti…"

.

Pandora Gakuen

Kereta kuda Alice berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar, yaitu Pandora Gakuen. Dengan perasaan deg degan, Alice 'pun turun dari kereta kudanya. "Hati-hati, ya sayang.." Lacie memeluk anaknya sebagai ucapan perpisahan, atau mungkin salam rindu untuk anaknya. Setelah itu, kereta kudanya kembali berjalan meninggalkan Pandora Gakuen.

"Yeah! Sekarang aku harus berjuang!" seru Alice, dia kemudian berlari memasuki Pandora Gakuen.

.

Alice berjalan memasuki kamar asramanya. Langkahnya sangat ringan dan lembut. Layaknya seorang wanita.

"Selamat pagi, Alice." Sharon. Sahabat Alice sudah berada di kamar asrama.

"Selamat pagi, Sharon!" balas Alice. "Oh ya, sebentar pembagian tim Pandora 'kan?" Tanya Alice, tangan Alice sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnnya.

Sharon tersenyum manis, "Iya. Semoga kita se-kelompok, ya?"

"Iya! Aku pasti bisa berkerja sama dengan Sharon! Dari pada si 'rumput laut' itu…" Alice menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Ada apa, Alice?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEKELOMPOK DENGAN SI RUMPUT LAUT ITU!" jerit Alice histeris, lagi-lagi Sharon hanya tersenyum.

"Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya 'kan?"

"Iya juga, sih! Tapi…"

"Ayolah Alice, jangan pikirkan soal itu. Sekarang kita ke kelas dulu.." ajak Sharon, dan Alice hanya menurutinya.

.

KRIIING! Bel Pandora Gakuen bergema ke seluruh sekolah itu. Seluruh penghuni asrama segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk Alice.

"Huh, kau datang juga, _Baka Usagi_?" ucap Gilbert dengan nada menyindir. Teman bertengkar Alice.

"Memangnya kenapa! Dasar rumput laut!" balas Alice angkuh.

Muncul tiga urat di kening Gilbert…

DOR! "Apa-apaan kau, bodoh! Kau mau cari mati, ya?" Gilbert melepaskan sebuah tembakan yang membuat geger seisi sekolah, tapi dengan gesitnya, Alice menghindari tembakan itu.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu, hah!" ejek Alice. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah tembakan tertuju pada Alice, namun Alice dapat menghindarinya.

"Mati kau, _Baka Usagi_!" seru Gilbert. Tangannya masih sibuk menekan pistol miliknya. Tentu saja di arahkan ke Alice.

"Aku lebih baik mati di bunuh _Chain _dari pada mati di tangan seorang rumput laut yang bodoh!" sedangkan Alice sibuk menghindari beberapa timah panas yang keluar dari pistol Gilbert.

"Alice Baskerville! Gilbert Nightray! Kalian masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah!" seketika kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi hening, begitu pula dengan Alice dan Gilbert. Mereka sama sekali tidak berkomentar begitu seorang _sensei _memasuki kelas mereka.

"Baik…" ucap Alice dan Gilber bersamaan.

.

"Kuberi tahu, ya _Baka Usagi_, semua itu gara-gara kau, tahu!"

"Apa! Bukannya kamu yang menembakkan pistol!"

"Makanya jangan menghindar! Supaya masalahnya selesai!"

"Apa! Jadi kau menyuruhku mati karena terkena tembakanmu!"

"Begitulah, akhirnya kau paham…"

"Apa!"

"Ekhm!" adu mulut Alice dan Gilbert terhenti. Rupanya kepala sekolah yang menghentikan adu mulut mereka. "Alice Baskerville dan Gilbert Nightray, ini sudah perkelahian kalian yang xx (jumlahnya banyak) kali di tahun ini. Padahal ini awal sekolah, bukannya kalian saling menyapa, tapi kalian saling bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak malu terhadap teman teman kalian?"

"_Aku malunya sama Oz, kalau yang lainnya sih, aku nggak peduli.."_

"_Aku malunya sama tuan Oz, kalau si baka usagi sih, siapa yang malu.." _Rupanya mereka memiliki pikiran yang hampir sama. Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah rukun.

"A –aku malu, sih, tapi…" Gilbert angkat bicara.

"A –aku juga malu, tapi.." Alice juga angkat bicara. Mungkin membuat Gilbert kesal.

"Hoi, _baka usagi, _aku dulu yang ngomong!" protes Gilbert.

"Aku dulu!" Alice juga tidak mau kalah. Dan lagi-lagi pertengkaran mereka terjadi. Kepala sekolah Pandora hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak muda." Pikirnya. "Kembali ke kelas kalian!"

.

**ToBeCe :D**

**Ini fic pertama saia di fandom Pandora Hearts. **_**so' gomen **_**deh kalau ada beberapa penulisan nama dan tempat yang salah .'**

**Oh, ya! Kalau ada penulisan nama Latowidge Gakuen, Risa minta maaf, karena awalnya Risa memang pakai nama Latowidge Gakuen *Di Facebook***

**Reviews **_**please…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Secret in Love Story © Risa-Alice Vessalius**

**Warning(s) OOC *Full (Terutama Alice)* AU**

**Hay, hay! Chapter 2 telah muncul~ XD**

**Gomen buat kesalahan di chapter satunya *Menunduk* Risa akan usahain agar di chapter 2 ini kesalahan tidak nongol .. :D**

**Oh, ya! Kalau menurut semuanya, chapter 2 ini tidak masuk akal, Risa akan nulis ulang dan usahain agar bisa jelas di semuanya ~ =="**

**Ok! Happy reading ~ XD**

**Secret In Love Story Chapter 2**

Alice _classroom_

"Gilbert kok lama?" guman Oz. Dia memang tidak pernah semangat kalau tidak ada Gilbert di sampingnya. Bisa dibilang, Oz dan Gilbert itu adalah teman yang sangat akrab, sedangkan Elliot yang dari tadi sempat dibuat kaget mendekati bangku Oz, "Hei, Oz Vessalius. Apa Gilbert dan Alice itu selalu bertengkar?" Tanya Elliot cukup penasaran.

"Hahaha, begitulah. Alice hampir setiap bulan ke rumahku, ternyata tujuannya hanya untuk balas dendam ke Gil.." jawab Oz sambil memainkan jari-jari kecilnya di atas meja, "Benar-benar lucu…"

"Heh? Balas dendam?" Elliot semakin penasaran, sedangkan Oz hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman, "Begitulah, entah kenapa Alice dan Gil selalu bertengkar, tapi.. kalau menurutku.. Gil cukup memperhatikan Alice.." jelas Oz.

PLAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Oz.

"Aw.. sa –sakit, tahu! Kenapa kau memukulku tiba-tiba, sih!" Tanya Oz sambil memegang kepalanya yang sempat menjadi sasaran Elliot. "Huhuhu, sakit.." desah Oz kesakitan.

"Oi. Oz Vessalius! Tadi katamu mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi kenapa sekarang kau bilang Gilbert itu selalu memperhatikan Alice!" protes Elliot dengan tatapan membunuh. Elliot memang dikenal sebagai orang yang heboh akan sesuatu.

"M –memang, kok! Gil memang selalu meno –"

"Tuan Oz…" Sharon memotong pembicaraan Oz dan Elliot. "Apa Alice dan Gilbert baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sharon khawatir. Oz yang dari tadi sedang membicarakan Alice, dibuat agak kaget karena kedatangan Sharon, "A –aku juga tidak tahu, tapi.. mereka, 'kan sudah selalu masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah!" Oz tertawa renyah. Sangat jelas bahwa dia salah tingkah.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah khawatir!" Sharon tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Oz hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hahaha, Begitulah!"

BRAK! _Sensei _memasuki ruang kelas, diikuti dengan Alice dan Gilbert di belakangnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kita bagi kelompok Pandora." Ucap _sensei _itu tegas. Semua siswa hanya mendengarkan. _Sensei _itu kemudian menyebutkan nama siswa satu-persatu. Para siswa kelihatannya sangat antusias, tapi mungkin juga ada beberapa yang cuek (Alice dan Gilbert).

"Selesai." _Sensei _menutup buku absennya. Para siswa kelihatannya ada yang kurang setuju.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan rumput laut ini!" protes Alice.

"Rumput laut katamu! Dasar _baka usagi_!" balas Gilbert kesal.

"Apa! Dasar rumput laut menjijikkan! Bwek!"

"Kelici Busuk!"

Dimulailah pertengkarang Alice dan Gilbert. Seluruh siswa cukup terbiasa akan keadaan ini. Selama Gilbert tidak menggunakan senjatanya.

_Sensei _yang kelihatannya cukup bosan akan pemandangan ini kemudian merapatkan kacamatanya, "Kalau kalian mau protes, silahkan kalian berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Aku hanya menerima tugas dari beliau." _Sensei_ yang disapa Liam oleh Author itu kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas Alice.

"A –apa-apaan guru itu? Sok sekali dia!" Gilbert sewot akan _sensei _yang kurang banyak bicara itu.

"Tenang, Gil.. tapi kita sekelompok, ya?" Oz mencoba menenangkan Gilbert, "Aku, sih tidak masalah kalau bersama, Gil.. dan Alice juga di kelompok kita, ya?" goda Oz.

"Hee, si _baka usagi_ itu hanya akan merepotkanku nantinya, apalagi…"

"Ada apa, Gil?" Tanya Oz penasaran. Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya, "Haa.. Xerxes Break juga sekelompok dengan kita.." ratap Gilbert, "Bertambah lagi orang yang menyusahkan.." lanjut Gilbert.

"Malah seru, 'kan? Break bisa menghibur kita, ditambah lagi, Break itu sudah berada di tingkat tiga, pasti kekuatan Break bukanlah isapan jempol!"

"Yah, kau benar, Oz." balas Gilbert cukup kecewa.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini! Si badut itu juga sekelompok denganku! Ditambah lagi rumput laut itu! Aku benar-benar dikutuk.." Alice mengomel sendiri, dia kelihatannya (sangat) tidak suka akan hasil pembagian tim Pandora itu. "Tunggu, tapi ada Oz, 'kan? Kalau begitu, tidak apalah! Yang penting aku sekelompok dengan Oz!" ucap Alice dengan wajah cerah.

"Alice!"

"Ng?" Alice menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Dia kemudian berbalik ke asal suara yang memanggilnya itu, "Oz!" Tanya Alice tidak percaya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut emas berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" teriak Oz.

.

"Ada apa, Oz?" Tanya Alice. Dia dan Oz sekarang berada di belakang gedung Aula Pandora Gakuen. Oz memutar balik pandangannya, lebih tepatnya memastikan keadaan sekitar sana,

"Em.. itu – ku dengar kau suka kelinci, ya?" Tanya Oz memastikan. Mata hijau _emerald _–nya masih sibuk mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya.

Alice berkacak pinggang, "Tentu saja! Mana mungkin si rumput laut itu memanggilku _Baka Usagi_ kalau aku tidak suka kelinci! Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah!" jawab Alice kesal, namun ada sedikit harapan di hati Alice akan pertanyaan Oz itu.

"T –tenang, Alice.. aku tidak mau membicarakan Gilbert, aku mau.." Oz mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya, "TARAAA! Kelinci!" Oz memberikan Alice sebuah boneka kelinci yang sangat imut. Berwarna putih bersih dengan pita merah di telinganya.

Alice dibuat diam tanpa kata, tapi dia kemudian angkat bicara, "Lu –lucu! Ini benar-benar lucu! Meski aku sukanya _Kuro Usagi_, tapi kelinci ini benar-benar manis!" seru Alice senang, "_Ariga…_"

Oz lebih dulu menutup mulut Alice dengan tangannya sebelum Alice selesai mengucapkan satu kata, "Hei, Alice, aku akan memberimu lagi kelinci seperti itu, kau mau, 'kan? Dan kau juga sukanya warna hitam, 'kan?" tawar Oz.

Alice sempat dibuat bingung akan pertanyaan Oz, tapi Alice hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi.. aku panya satu permintaan, kau mau, 'kan menolongku?" lanjut Oz. Lagi-lagi Alice hanya mengangguk. "Begini …." Oz mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan satu hal di telinga Alice.

.

.

.

_**Asrama Putri Pandora Gakuen**_

"Alice! Saatnya makan malam!" seru Sharon. Sharon segera menuju ke Alice yang sedang menyelimuti dirinya di ranjang, "Alice? Kau tidak tidur, 'kan?" Tanya Sharon.

"Iya, aku tidak tidur, Sharon." Jawab Alice dengan sedikit isakan. Sepertinya Alice telah menagis. Sharon yang dikenal cukup _Over Protektif_ dengan lingkungannya langsung membuka selimut Alice.

"A –Alice? Kau.. menangis?" Tanya Sharon khawatir. Alice hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak menangis.. aku cuma lelah.." jawab Alice singkat. Sharon semakin dibuat khawatir.

"Jelas-jelas kau menangis, Alice! Ayo cepat katakan padaku!" Sharon memaksa Alice untuk buka mulut, namun Alice hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "A –aku Cuma sedih karena tidak sekelompok dengan Sharon saja, kok! Itu saja.." balas Alice lesu.

"Alice! Jangan bohong!" Sharon semakin khawatir, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padaku!" Sharon memaksa, "Ayo cepat! Katakan padaku, A –"

"Cukup!" bentak Alice, "Aku tidak menangis! Dan aku tidak akan pernah menangis, Sharon! Jadi jangan kasihani aku!" Alice kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sharon. Cepat. Sangat cepat, sampai-sampai Sharon tidak bisa mengejar Alice dengan tenaganya.

"Akh! Alice! Tunggu, kau mau ke mana?" teriak Sharon dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, tetapi Sharon yang kalah soal kecepatan sudah tidak menemukan sosok Alice Baskerville di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

_**Alice POV**_

Kenapa? Kenapa aku lari dari kenyataan ini? Kenapa aku terlalu berharap padanya? Apa aku terlalu menyukainya, sehingga aku membiarkan dan menghancurkan diriku sendiri? Aku memang bodoh, dan aku adalah orang bodoh yang membiarkan keberadaan diriku perlahan-lahan hilang di hatinya.

"Hah.. hah.." aku menghentikan langkahku, atau mungkin kecepatanku. Langkah kakiku telah membawaku jauh dari asrama, "Kenapa aku lari? Nanti Sharon khawatir.." ucapku terhadap Alice yang ada di dalam diriku ini. Si Alice bodoh! Atau mungkin hatiku sendiri.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, mataku terus menatap bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Aku dapat merasakan butiran air yang turun dari kelopak mataku. "Tuh, 'kan? 'Bintang' –nya tidak kelihatan?" gumamku sambil menahan tangisanku sendiri, "Dia tidak suka padaku, sih? Jadi dia menghilang.."

_Tenang, Alice!_

_Kau orang yang kuat, 'kan?_

_Alyss juga selalu bilang hal itu kepadamu!_

Aku terlalu bodoh! Oz mana mungkin memberiku boneka kelinci itu tanpa maksud apa-apa, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa di mata Oz. Kau dan dia hanya sebatas teman, Alice.

"Padahal.. aku sudah berharap lebih.. apa memang Oz sama sekali tidak menatap keberadaanku sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari teman?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya terhadap diriku sendiri. Dan aku tahu, jawabannya tidak akan pernah sesuai dengan harapanku.

"Dingin.." gumamku. Tangan dan bibirku sudah kaku rasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini dingin. Tapi, apa memang hari sedingin ini? Atau hatiku saja yang terasa dingin dan sakit? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Termasuk jawaban hatinya ke padaku yang bodoh ini.

"K –kenapa waktu itu aku lari? Harusnya aku terima saja boneka itu dari Oz. Biar saja aku yang terluka." Lanjutku. Tubuhku mulai merasakan butiran air yang turun dari langit. Apa langitpun menangisiku? Hei, langit sialan! Jangan mengejekku! Aku tahu, aku memang orang yang menyedihkan, tapi kalian tidak perlu seperti itu padaku!

"Huu…" hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Yaitu menangisi kebodohanku sendiri. Kebodohanku saat siang waktu itu. Saat aku menghancurkan harapan terbesarku sendiri.

_**FlashBack! ~O.o~ *Normal POV***_

"A –apa?" Tanya Alice tidak percaya. Alice dapat merasakan hati dan harapannya yang hancur dalam satu permohonan dari pemuda berambut emas di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak dengar, Alice? Kumohon – aku ingin sekelompok dengan Sharon, _please_…" rengek Oz ke pada Alice. Alice mengangkat wajahnya. Bola mata _violet _–nya menatap mata hijau _emerald_ Oz dalam-dalam. Mencari sedikit harapan darinya, tapi, yang Alice lihat hanyalah kekosongan belaka. Alice menyadari satu hal, bahwa Alice sama sekali tidak ada di dalam hati pemuda berambut emas di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Alice menggenggam erat boneka kelinci di tangannya. Mungkin dia lelah akan perasaannya sendiri. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, Oz?" Tanya Alice dengan nada dingin.

"Sadar apa?" sekarang Oz yang balik bertanya. Dan hal itu membuat Alice semakin kesal. "Kh –kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku! Kau terus berkata hal seperti itu di hadapanku, apa kau tidak berpikir? Aku yang paling sakit, tahu! Aku –" Alice sendiri tidak sadar akan emosinya yang meluap-luap, tapi Oz menyadarinya. Oz sadar kalau Alice menangis.

".. Aku tidak sudi menerima kelinci ini! Dan tidak akan pernah!" Alice melempar boneka kelinci itu ke tanah. Segera Alice berlari meninggalkan Oz dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Alice!" Oz segera mengejar Alice, tapi kecepatan Alice tidak bisa diremehkan oleh siapa saja, terutama Oz, karena sosok Alice sekarang sudah tidak ada di sekitar Oz.

"Ada apa dengan, Alice? Sakit apa?" Oz dibuat penasaran. "Akh! Jangan-jangan…"

_**End Flash Back :D**_

Langit masih saja menangis, atau mungkin menertawai keadaan Alice? Yang jelas, langit masih saja tidak bersahabat. Beberapa kali suara kilat menyambar-nyambar di telinga Alice, tetapi Alice tidak sedikit, 'pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak lama lagi. Tidak lama lagi, bintangnya pasti kelihatan." Gumam Alice. Bibir mungilnya sudah terlihat membiru karena hujan. "Aku akan menunggu sampai bintangnya kelihatan.." lanjut Alice. Dia tetap berdiri di tengah hujan yang semakin deras. Bisa dibilang, kelakuan Alice ini sangat nekat, karena hal ini pasti bisa mengganggu kesehatannya, 'kan?

"Tidak lama la…"

BRUK! Tubuh Alice sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Hujan yang deras dan dinginnya malam itu membuat dirinya tidak mampu lagi untuk bertahan. Yah, bisa dibilang, Alice sekarang kehilangan kesadarannya sendiri. Sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

.

_Hangat.._

_Apa bintangnya sudah kelihatan?_

_Apa bintangnya telah memberikanku cahaya? Atau mungkin harapan. Meski, 'pun hanya sekilas saja. Tapi.. kenapa bintangnya terasa lain? TIDAK! Ini pasti bukan bintangku! Bukan bintang yang telah ku jaga sekian lama ini. Dan bukan bintang YANG KU HARAPKAN!_

_Hei, siapa kau sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

"Alice!"

"S -siapa?" tanya Alice dengan tubuh yang mulai basah karena hujan, "Oz?"

Dengan sedikit memaksa, Alice membuka sedikit demi sedikit mata violet -nya, dan yang tertangkap dalam kepalanya adalah sosok pria berpakaian hitam mendekatinya..

_**To Be Continued ..**_

Nyaha! Chapter 2, Chapter 2! Kayaknya di sini Alice OOC banget, ya? ~O.o~ Entah kenap abisa se –OOC ini, tapi akhirnya Oz yang Risa tunggu-tunggu telah muncul!''

Gomen aja, ya buat yang cinta ma Oz, disini Oz mungkin kayak nggak peka gitu, jusru Alicenya yang peka banget XP *PLAK!* And.. maap lagi, tadi kayaknya Oz seperti orang jahat banget waktu nawarin Alice boneka kelinci, Risa terpaksa aja.. T.T kepingin tambah _HOT_,sih! =p *Dibakar fans Oz*

Oh, ya! Yang terakhir itu adalah kunci dari cerita ini! XD

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Secret in Love Story (c) Risa-Alice Vessalius**

**Genre : **_**Friendship/Romance**_

**Rated : T**

**Warning(s) OOC, AU, **_**OzXAlice slight GilXAlice**_

**Secret in Love Story Chapter 3**

Alice membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat, diikuti dengan beberapa omelan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Segera Alice memegang keningnya yang terasa cukup panas, "Sha – Sharon.." panggil Alice dengan suara kecil. Seketika orang yang dipanggilnya muncul di hadapannya.

"Alice!" Sharon segera memeluk Alice yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajah kekhawatiran sangat melekat di wajah Sharon. Bagaimana tidak? Sharon, 'kan sahabat Alice. Tentu saja dia khawatir dengan keadaan Alice. "Kau benar-benar nekat semalam, kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir!" Sharon semakin mempererat pelukannya ke Alice, "Semalam kau katanya rubuh di hutan.. hhu.. untung saja kau segara ditemukan!" isak Sharon. Alice memasang wajah penyesalan.

"Ma – maaf, 'kan aku soal semalam, Kak Sharon.." ucap Alice pelan. Sharon menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ma – maaf! Kau tidak suka, ya, kalau aku panggil kakak? Kalau begitu maa – uph!" Sharon segera memeluk Alice dengan erat. Memberikannya sebuah kehangatan pada gadis _brunette _itu.

"Kyaaa! Alice akhirnya memanggilku kakak!" seru Sharon kegirangan, "Panggil kakak terus, ya? Ya? Ya?" Alice memasang wajah lega begitu mengetahui kalau tidak ada yang berubah dari Sharon akan kelakuannya semalam itu. 'Syukurlah..' batin Alice dalam hati.

"Oh, ya! Makasih, ya, telah mau menolongku semalam di hutan! Kalau tidak ada Kak Sharon, aku mung—"

"Bukan aku yang menolongmu, Alice." ujar Sharon. Dia memotong ucapan Alice yang sebelumnya, yah dengan maksud untuk memberitahukan kebenaran. Sharon menjauhi ranjang Alice, dan kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi teh dan kue-kue kecil lainnya, "Aku saja tidak tahu kau lari ke mana semalam. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengejarmu." Sharon tertawa lepas, namun Alice mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalau begitu – siapa?" Tanya Alice, sedangkan Sharon hanya terdiam, "Oz – kah?" lanjut Alice dengan berbagai harapan dibenaknya, tapi kali ini Sharon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat sang _lady _palsu ini kehabisan stok yang namanya 'kesabaran'. "Ayo, kak Sharon! Katakan, siapa yang telah menolongku! Apakah Oz!" Alice semakin mendesak Sharon.

"Bukan! Bukan Oz, Alice!" balas Sharon. Alice melebarkan matanya. Dirinya tidak sanggup lagi akan kenyataan tentang pemuda berambut emas itu. Kenyataan bahwa ternyata Alice hanyalah sebuah serangga di mata Oz. Mata _violet _Alice terus memandang Sharon dalam-dalam. Melihat setiap kelebihan dari _lady _sungguhan ini dalam arti kata 'kesempurnaan'.

"Be – begitu – kalau begitu siapa?" Alice melepaskan lamunannya. Dirinya mencoba untuk tidak memandang setiap kesempurnaan Sharon. Kesempurnaan yang selalu membuatnya tersisihkan, tapi tidak mungkin lagi – yang ada dalam ruangan itu hanyalah Alice dan Sharon, jadi siapakah yang harus Alice pandang lagi? Apakah dirinya sendiri? Alice bahkan takut untuk memandang dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya dia melarang kami semua untuk membeberkannya, tapi—" Sharon memejamkan matanya, "Dia itu – TIDAK! Maaf, 'kan aku, Alice! Aku sudah berjanji padanya, jadi aku tidak mungkin—"

KRIIIIING! Bel Pandora Gakuen mulai berbunyi merdu. Membuat pembicaraan dua gadis ini terhenti karenanya.

Sharon yang merasa bersalah, kemudian menepuk pundak Alice, "Tidak peduli siapa yang menolongmu, Alice, yang jelas dia menolongmu karena rasa kasihan sesama anggota Pandoramu, 'kan? – Akh!" Sharon menutup mulutnya sendiri. Baru saja dia membeberkan sebuah _hints_ dalam permainan tebakannya bersama Alice – Alice memasang _evil face _(?)

"Hohoho, jadi dia setim denganku?" Alice memastikan dengan sebuah seringai jahat, membuat Sharon semakin kelabakan, "Hohoho, makasih kak Sharon!" Alice tersenyum ceria, namun senyumannya itu membuat Sharon bergidik.

"O – oke! Kalau begitu aku mau pergi misi dulu, ya?" Sharon segera berlari meninggalkan kamar. Bayangannya habis ditelan oleh pintu, Alice yang menyadari bahwa Sharon sudah tidak ada, langsung meremas selimutnya. Matanya, 'pun mulai basah sendirinya.

"Aku.. aku.. aku benci padamu kak Sharon.." isak Alice dalam tangisan, "Kau.. kau yang telah merebut segalanya bagi—"

BRAK! Pintu terbuka pelahan. Membuat gadis _brunette _ini segera menyeka air matanya. Alice terus memandang pintu dengan sebuah isakan, dan yang muncul adalah…

Seorang pemuda berambut emas dengan mata hijau _emerald_ berdiri di mulut pintu, tidak lupa juga dengan seragam tim Pandora yang membuatnya kelihatan gagah – Oz Vessalius – tidak akan ada yang lupa dengan nama ini, terutama Alice. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum dan jahil ini, membuatnya tidak mungkin dilupakan oleh setiap siswa di Pandora Gakuen. Tapi kali ini Oz datang tanpa senyuman andalannya, tetapi dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Alice?" Tanya Oz memastikan, sedangkan Alice hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Oz, "Aku mau bicara." Lanjut Oz. Oz segera berjalan mendekati ranjang Alice, sedangkan Alice semakin memalingkan wajah dari Oz

_**Alice's POV**_

"Kenapa harus dia yang datang? Apa dia tidak puas telah membuatku sakit hati?" omelku dalam hati. Aku terus memalingkan wajahku dari pemuda Vessalius itu. Takut. Hanya itu yang kurasakan, aku takut jikalau aku memandangnya lagi, yang ada hanyalah sakit hati. Aku tidak mau itu.

"Kalau kau mau menyogokku lagi dengan kelinci, pergi saja ke Sharon!" bentakku. Aku memasukkan wajahku ke dalam lututku, dan tubuku juga membelakangi pemuda berambut emas itu. Aku marah melihatnya.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk apa, 'pun, aku hanya—" ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup bersalah. Apa itu bisa sebanding dengan penantian panjangku ini? Penantianku ini tidak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan rasa maafmu, tahu! Hei, Oz Vessalius!

"Pergi." Perintahku dengan nada dingin. Mataku mulai sembab dan basah karenanya, selalu saja karenanya. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang membuatku terluka? Aku sudah cukup terluka dengan perasaanku sendiri. Rasa iri terhadap Alyss, dan bahkan rasa iri terhadap Sharon. Semuanya sudah menjadi satu, tahu! Hei, sadarilah perasaanku ini!

"Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Oz bertanya padaku. Aku segera mengangkat wajahku, lalu kudapat dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku. "Kau berubah, Alice! Apa yang membuatmu begini!" bentak Oz. Aku merasa seperti ada sebuah jarum yang menusuk dadaku. Sakit.

"Salah! Kau salah!" balasku. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan. Takut. Aku takut, tapi percuma, kalau telinga tidak dapat digunakan, bukannya ada mata yang menggantikannya?

Kulihat Oz menyipitkan matanya, "Aku mau Alice yang seperti dulu, Alice yang selalu tertawa denganku, dan Alice yang selalu berbagi denganku, apa itu salah, Alice! Apa aku salah kalau menginginkan kamu yang dulu!" Oz membentakku. Aku dapat mendengarnya. Suara Oz yang berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa darimu lagi! Karena percuma mengatakannya pada gadis keras kepala sepertimu – semoga kau cepat sembuh, itu saja!" Oz meninggalkan kamarku. Dapat kulihat pintu kamarku yang tertutup dengan kerasnya. Sakit – lagi-lagi dadaku sakit.

"Kh—" aku menangis sepuasnya. Sendirian. Tanpa siapa, 'pun lagi. Aku menangis terisak, mengingat sekarang Oz benar-benar membenci keberadaanku sendiri.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur ranjang yang empuk itu. Kali ini air mataku benar-benar tidak mampu berhenti lagi, begitu juga perasaanku sendiri. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya, dan sekarang, aku, 'pun harus terlanjur menghapusnya. Yah, 'terlanjur'.

_**Oz's POV**_

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kamar Alice, dan yang kudapat adalah Alice yang sepertinya sedang menangis terisak sendiri di dalam kamarnya. "Huh! Sudahlah Oz Vessalius. Anggap saja semuanya tidak pernah terjadi." Ucapku untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri, namun – bukannya merasa tenang, tapi aku merasa dadaku sesak? Apa ini rasanya kalau membentak sahabat sendiri? Apa kalau aku melakukannya pada Gil, aku juga akan merasa tidak nyaman begini? Baiklah, akan aku coba!

"Gil~" seruku saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di pintu gerbang, "Aku mau bicara!" ucapku dengan tegas. Gil yang merasa aku panggil, segera mendekatiku.

"Ada apa, Oz? Kau sudah menjenguk Alice?" Tanya Gil. Aku segera memasang _evil face_ untuk sementara, lalu melakukan percobaan ini.

"Gil, aku benci padamu! Tega-teganya kau mengambil permen yang kusimpan di lokerku! Itu adalah permen yang akan aku berikan pada Alice, tahu!" bentakku. Gil dibuat diam tanpa kata akan kelakuanku sendiri.

"Bu – bukannya kau yang memberikanku, Oz! Kau jangan bercanda!" omel Gil. Tapi, rasanya lain. Aku merasa, kalau tidak ada terjadi apa-apa padaku. Rasa sesak itu juga tidak muncul, lalu? Ada apa dengan Alice?

Aku tersenyum untuk melepaskan kegundahanku, dan segera aku mengacak rambut Gil yang ternyata benar seperti rumput laut itu, "Yey, yey! Gil bodoh! Aku cuma bercanda, tahu!" seruku. Tersenyum memang obat untuk segala hal.

"Kau, Oz." ancam Gil dengan _death glare_. Aku segera berlari kesana-kemari.

PLOK! PLOK! Aku mengerem laju lariku, dan ternyata tanpa aku sadari seorang pria berambut silver dan bermata merah seperti api duduk di atas gerbang, dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda terurai berdiri dengan cueknya.

"Xerxes Break? Charlotte?" tanyaku tidak percaya, sedangkan Break tersenyum penuh kepastian.

"Yo, Oz, dan hai~ Raven!" seru Break dengan aura damai, diikuti juga dengan tatapan membunuh dari Gil untuknya, "Kyaaa~ jangan pasang wajah seseram itu, Raven, ayah takut~" ucap Break dengan penekanan pada setiap kalimat, dan tentunya hal itu membuat Gil naik darah.

"Huoooo, siapa yang anakmu, hah!" Gil memasang kecepatan dan berkeliling mengejar Break. Sungguh lucu – Gil memang bisa berubah seperti anak-anak kalau berurusan dengan Break dan Alice.

"Hentikan!" Gil menghentikan laju larinya, sedangkan Break masih terus saja lari dengan memasang wajah bodoh. Aku yang asyik tertawa, berbalik ke asal suara itu.

"Cha – Charlotte?" Charlotte berjalan mendekati kami. Tatapannya seperti biasa, cuek dan tidak mau tahu dengan apa, 'pun yang terjadi, yang jelas misi terselesaikan. Itulah prinsip untuk Charlotte ini.

"Hei, nak, aku sudah bosan melihat tingkah kalian yang norak ini, bagaimana misi kita bisa selesai kalau kalian hanya bersantai-santai begini!" bentaknya. Aku dan Gil hanya terdiam, sedangkan Break tersenyum manis.

"Kau benar. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" Tanya Break memastikan. Aku, Gil, dan Charlotte tersenyum penuh pasti. "Oke! Kita berangkat!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Huhuhu.. ada apa dengan fic-ku ini TAT**

**Maaf, ya kalau seperti masalah anak-anak. Maklumlah authornya juga anak-anak XP**

**Sebenarnya aku mau ungkapin siapa yang nolong Alice, tapi maaf sekali lagi~ *Sujud di tengah jalan* Ficnya udah selesai duluan~ T.T Jadi nggak sadar kalau lupa nulis siapa yang nolong Alice XP *PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!***

**Oke! Kalau aku gak lupa lagi, fic kedepannya saya akan bongkar semuanya! XD ***_**evil face* **_**tapi sepertinya udah banyak, nih yang bisa tibak siapa yang nolong Alice, jadi **_**gomen, gomen, gomen,**_** dah dari Risa.. '**

**Minta Reviews-nya, ya ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Secret in Love Story (c) Risa-Alyss Vessalius Masivers**

**Warning(s) OOC *Full* AU, **_**OzXAlice slight GilXAlice**_

**Secret In Love Story Chapter 4**

"_Hei, nak, mengakulah padanya, sebelum dia menjadi salah paham."_

"Ukh! Kepalaku sakit.." keluh Gilbert. Mata _gold _– ennya menyipit karena menahan sakit. Saat itu, Gilbert sudah kembali ke Pandora Gakuen. Misinya bersama Lotti, Break dan Oz telah dinyatakan gagal oleh atasan. Semuanya karena Gilbert sendiri.

"Gill! Ada apa denganmu! Kau seperti terlihat sakit!" Tanya Oz dengan sedikit bentakan tentunya. Memang siapa yang tidak akan marah, jikalau misinya dikatakan gagal oleh atasan? Tidak ada, 'kan?

Gilbert masih memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Mulutnya sangat sulit untuk bergerak sedikit, 'pun di hadapan Oz. Tekanan akan kegagalannya dalam misi dan tekanannya akan Alice, membuatnya semakin pusing. Pusing untuk mengambil langkah akan kesalahannya.

"Gilbert Nightray, aku mau bicara denganmu!" perintah Lotti. Lotti segera meraih tangan Gilbert dengan cukup kasar, dan membawanya ke belakang gedung asrama, tapi sebelumnya, dia beralih ke Oz yang ber 'suit~suit' tidak jelas, "Oz Vessalius, kau ke kamar Alice saja, aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa!" Lotti mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kening Oz.

"Baik." Respon Oz singkat.

"Ada apa lagi! Sudah cukup karena ucapanmu, kita dianggap gagal dalam misi!" bentak Gilbert kasar. Langit saat itu mulai mendung dan meneteskan air matanya, untungnya Gilbert dan Lotti sedang berada di dalam gedung aula, sehingga mereka tidak kebasahan karena hujan.

"Kau masih memikirkan ucapanku yang dulu?" Lotti tersenyum mengejek+meremehkan Gilbert.

"Ya. Kau selalu bilang kalau aku suka dengan si _baka usagi _itu! Semuanya karena kamu, Charlotte!" Gilbert mulai memegang pistolnya sendiri – iris _gold_ – nya terus melemparkan tatapan membunuh untuk Lotti, namun Lotti tetap cuek.

"Hei, nak, kau mau membunuhku? Seharusnya kau sadari sendiri kekuatanmu itu. Kau mau melawan dengan seniormu?" Gilbert menelan semuanya ucapannya saat Lotti meraih pistol dan melemparnya jauh. Matanya kemudian menerawang jauh..

_**Flashback**_

Saat ini, Gilbert sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi bersama Oz dan Break. Gilbert berjalan dengan santainya di koridor Pandora.

"Gilbert Nightray," Gilbert menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat jarang didengarnya itu – matanya kemudian membulat saat seorang gadis yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya berlari di belakangnya.

"Charlotte-san?" Gilbert sedikit lebih sopan dengan atasannya kali ini – Lotti hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Hei, sudahlah nak, jangan menjaga _image_ mu pada orang lain," Lotti melipat tangannya di depan dadanya – Gilbert mengluarkan semburat merah pada wajahnya. "Aku mau bicara tentang sifatmu yang seperti pahlawan akhir-akhir ini," jelas Lotti.

"Sikap pahlawan, apa maksud—"

Lotti menutup mulut Gilbert dengan sebuah sapu tangan, "Jangan mencari alasan, saat Alice lari ke hutan, kamu yang menolongnya dan saat Alice terseret arus sungai, kau juga yang menolongnya, 'kan? Apa kau tahu, kau itu hanya mau menolong seorang Alice Baskerville, sedangkan orang yang lain tidak kau tolong. Pengecut sekali." Lotti semakin meremehkan.

"Siapa yang pengecut, hah?" Gilbert kali ini membentak Lotti. Lotti tertawa.

"Memang apa gunanya jadi seorang pahlawan gelap begitu? Yang ada nantinya dia akan salah paham bahwa yang selalu menolongnya adalah Oz Vessalius. Kau tahu itu?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Oz?" Gilbert menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Alice kelihatannya suka dengan Oz Vessalius, apa kau bisa menebaknya?" Lotti memegang dagunya – Gilbert hanya melebarkan matanya. Pertanda kaget. "Kau juga suka dengannya, 'kan?"

Kali ini Gilbert kehabisan kata – pikiranya terus tertuju pada ucapan Lotti yang membuatnya semakin OOC. Tubuhnya 'pun bergetar takut.

Lotti memegang pundak Gilbert yang terus bergetar takut, kemudian dia tersenyum, "Hei, nak, mengakulah padanya, sebelum dia menjadi salah paham." Ucap Lotti. "Hanya itu yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, sudah, ya…"

_**End Flasback…**_

"Pulanglah sana! Aku malas berhadapan dengan anak pengecut sepertimu." Lotti kelihatannya sudah bosan dengan Gilbert sendiri – dia kemudian meninggalkan Gilbert sendiri di belakang gedung asrama itu – sedangkan Gilbert masih diam membisu.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, tahu."

_**Alice's POV**_

"Hah.. sudah jam lima soreh, rupanya. Memang aku tidur berapa jam?" aku mengucek kedua mataku yang masih merengek ingin tidur – rasanya berat – aku kemudian beranjak dari kasurku, langkahku membawa dirinku ke dalam toilet yang berada di dalam kamar asramaku – segera aku membasahi tubuhku yang lemas agar segar kembali.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?" gumanku sendiri, "Oz, 'kan tidak salah apa-apa.." lanjutku dengan tatapan yang mulai mengosong. "Yah, mungkin sebaikanya aku minta maaf. Karena asalkan aku bisa menjadi tempat Oz bercerita, mungkin sedikit demi sedikit Oz akan menyadari keberadaanku.."

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam Pandora. Jemariku 'pun terus bermain di rambutku hingga membentuk dua kuncir yang cukup tipis – ini adalah khas dariku – Alice Baskerville.

Setelah aku mempermantap perasaanku sendiri – karena ada kemungkinan aku akan menangis lagi jika Oz bercerita tentang Sharon – aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan mencari sosok pemuda berambut emas itu, tapi sebelumnya aku menyempatkan diri untuk membuka kotak rahasiaku itu – kotak yang berisi segala perasaanku sendiri untuknya – dan kotak yang hanya diketahui olehku seorang. Mungkin Alyss juga sudah mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

_**Oz's POV**_

Bagaimana ini? Charlotte memerintahku untuk menuju ke kamar Alice, tapi aku takut untuk memasuki kamarnya. Yah, ada dua alasan yang membuatku seperti ini – pertama, Alice pasti hanya akan mengusirku, dan kedua, kamar itu juga merupakan kamar Sharon – gadis yang kutaksir selama ini – apa aku masuk saja?

Aku terus bolak-balik di koridor – tangaku memegang daguku dengan cukup memaksa – aku harus segera mengambil pendapat dengan cepat.

"Yah, aku akan pergi!" seruku dengan semangat yang kupermantap, saat aku akan berbelok di ujung koridor, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Uwaa…"

"Sa-sakit!"

Benturan yang terjadi dengan ganasnya, membuat kepalaku muncul lima benjolan (?). Aku segera meminta maaf pada gadis yang kutabrak itu.

"Ma, maaf—Alice?" aku baru menyadari kalau sosok yang kutabrak itu adalah Alice sendiri. Aku melihat sedikit rona merah dari gadis itu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedikit bergetar – itu yang aku lihat.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah.."

"Kau serius? Tapi lututmu luka—" Alice menepis tanganku dengan paksa – rupanya dia masih marah padaku.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Aku terdiam dengan Alice yang mulai berubah ini. Aku tidak suka jikalau teman dari kecilku membanciku. Yang aku harus tahu adalah, jika kita bertengkar dengan teman, lebih baik kita meminta maaf.

"Alice, kau masih marah padaku?" aku duduk di hadapan Alice – Alice memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Alice, kau adalah temanku, dan aku tidak mau kalau kita bermusuhan. Kau tahu? Kita dan Gil, 'kan sudah berteman lama!" aku semakin merasa bersalah. "Kau mau, 'kan memaafkanku?"

Alice menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Iris _violet_ - nya mulai terlihat redup di mataku. Alice terlihat seperti sudah menangis. "A – aku.. aku.. minta maaf, Oz.." Alice mulai menjatuhkan butiran air dari iris _violet_ – nya, "Aku hanya terbawa emosi saja… hhu.."

Aku menepuk kepala gadis _brunette_ itu dengan lembut, "Jadi, sekarang kita berteman, 'kan?" aku menaikkan jari kelingkingku, begitupula dengan Alice – kami mengikat janji dan persahabatan lagi – disaksikan dengan matahari yang tenggelam dari ufuk barat.

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hei, Alice. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku segera mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Sharon!" Oz membangunkan dirinya dari rerumputan bukit yang ditidurinya dan Alice hanya merespon sedikit dengan tatapan yang sepertinya penuh dengan kesedihan. "Hei, Alice?"

Alice tersenyum tipis, matanya terus menyaksikan momen-momen yang indah di salah satu harinya, yaitu melihat matahari terbenam bersama orang yang spesial untuknya. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu jawaban apa 'pun.. kalau kau mau menyatakan cinta, lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri pada hatimu.. apa kau sudah siap atau tidak.. atau bagaimana hatimu akan siap dengan jawaban yang akan Sharon berikan untukmu.." Alice tersenyum sambil menahan air mata yang akan merembes dari irisnya sendiri, "Aku sebagai teman hanya akan mendukungmu.. percayalah, Oz!"

"Begitu, tapi bagaimana menurutmu dengan Sharon? Apa Sharon pernah bercerita padamu tentang orang yang dia sukai?" Oz bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sharon tidak memiliki orang yang dia taksir – Alice hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejauh ini Sharon tidak memiliki orang yang dia sukai sepertinya. Tapi kalau ada, aku berharap agar orangnya itu kamu, Oz!" seru Alice dengan semangat dan senyuman yang dipaksanya. _"Asal kau bahagia itu juga cukup buatku, Oz." _pikir Alice di sela-sela senyumannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih akan semangatmu, Alice! Kau tahu, minggu depan ada pesta dansa yang diadakan Pandora Gakuen, minggu depannya juga, aku akan berusaha agar Sharon menjadi milikku! Hhe _gentle_ juga, ya ucapanku!" canda Oz, namun Oz sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Alice yang dari tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya sendiri, dan Oz juga sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Alice sebenarnya menangis saat itu..

.

.

.

_**Alice's POV**_

"Kak Sharon, aku mau bicara," aku menghampiri Sharon yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Sekarang dia sedang memanjakan dirinya dengan cermin yang memantulkan wajah cantiknya.

"Ada apa, Alice?" tanya Sharon sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna _peach_ itu. Mata Sharon sibuk memperhatikan beberapa alat _meke up_ yang akan digunakannya.

"Begini, minggu depan, 'kan ada pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh asrama kita, jadi –err aku mau tanya, apa kau sudah punya orang yang akan kau ajak berdansa?" tanyaku malu-malu, namun sedikit takut.

Sharon membulatkan matanya, dia kemudian berhenti sesaat untuk menyisir rambutnya, "Ya, tapi aku malu untuk mengajaknya berdansa," Sharon memejamkan sejenak matanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah karena malu.

"Siapa? Kau punya orang kamu suka, ya!" candaku. Sharon mengangguk pertanda 'iya'. "Cie.. kak Sharon, siapa orangnya? Beritahu kuncinya saja, _pleaseee_…" rengekku seperti seorang adik

"Aku malu~ tapi sedikit saja, ya?" ucap Sharon, karena dia tahu kalau aku orangnya suka memaksa, "Sebenarnya dia adalah… dia adalah teman anggota Pandoramu, Alice – Kyaaa! Aku malu!" Sharon menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona ke dalam telapak tangannya, dan aku merasa kalau itu adalah jawaban yang bagus untuk pernyataan cinta Oz. Selamat, ya Oz.

"Begitu, malam itu juga mungkin dia akan menyatakan cinta untukmu kak Sharon, selamat, ya!" aku tersenyum pilu, segera aku keluar dari kamar untuk mencari angin – lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Sharon yang masih mengeluarkan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

"Begitu, ya? Akhirnya jawaban itu datang juga, dengan begitu aku tidak akan berharap lagi padamu, Oz." Alice tersenyum simpul di taman Pandora Gakuen. Alice sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. "Lebih baik aku tidak ikut ke pesta dansa itu, ya?" tanya Alice sendiri. Namun, angin malam itu sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban yang pasti untuk Alice, mereka hanya asyik menggugurkan dedaunan dari rantingnya.

"Oi, _baka_! Kau yakin tidak akan datang? Di sana banyak daging, tahu!"

Alice menyeka air matanya sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah selimut tebal mendarat di wajahnya, "Siapa!" Alice mulai panik, namun kepanikan yang melanda dirinya menghilang saat seorang pemuda dengan seragam pandora duduk di sampingnya.

"Yo, _baka usagi_!" sapa pemuda itu. Lebih tepatnya Gilbert Nightray. Seragam Pandora yang dikenakannya sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang identik dengan warna hitam itu – membuat pemuda berambut rumput laut itu terlihat gagah – tidak kalah dengan ketampanan Oz.

"Ap – apa! Kau menggangguku, tahu!" Alice menjaga jarak dengan Gilbert. Di bangku taman itu, Alice dan Gilbert duduk dengan perbandingan ujung para ujung. Terlalu jauh.

"Siapa yang mau mengganggumu? Kau sendiri yang keluar di malam-malam begini." Gilbert menyalakan rokok yang dikeluarkannya dari saku celana.

"Ghe.. kau merokok Rumput laut!" Alice semakin menjaga jarak.

"Tentu saja, kau mau protes?" Gilbert menghisap dengan nikmat rokok miliknya.

"Tidak,"

Selama sepuluh menit lebih, Alice dan Gilbert diam satu sama lain. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar dari mereka berdua.

"Hoi, _baka_!" Gilbert memecah keheningan dan Alice hanya merespon sedikit. "Kau kenapa tidak mau datang ke pesta dansa itu, hah? Bukannya di sana banyak daging?"

"Bukan begitu, aku akan datang, kok! Cuma masalahnya aku tidak punya teman.." Alice merubah ekspresinya sendiri.

"Bukannya ada Oz? Dia bisa dansa, kok!" Gilbert menyarankan Alice, namun Alice menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

"Oz akan berdansa dengan Sharon.." Gilbert ber - 'oh' ria akan jawaban Alice tersebut, dia kemudian mematikan rokok yang dia gunakan.

"Bukan berarti tidak akan ada orang yang mengajakmu, 'kan? Lebih baik kau datang saja, Alice.."

DEG! Alice mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Gilbert baru kali ini menyabut namanya sendiri – bukan lagi dengan panggilan _baka_ atau _baka usagi _– sehingga hal itu membuat Alice merasa kalau jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

"Kau benar, Gilbert. Bagaimana 'pun juga pasti akan ada yang mengajakku! Aku hanya perlu sportif menjadi perempuan!" Alice kembali akan semangatnya. Dan hal itu membuat Gilbert sedikit bersyukur.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, mulai minggu depan kau akan ikut misi, 'kan?" Alice terheran akan pertanyaan Gilbert. Petanyaan yang seolah-olah berisi harapan agar Alice ikut misi mulai besok. Alice dapat menangkap sekilas wajah Gilbert yang merah.

"Iya, pasti." Alice meninggalkan taman dengan perasaan bahagia. Seperti semangat Alice kembali 100% karena Gilbert. _"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." _Ucap Alice dalam hati.

_**Alice's POV**_

Ini baru pertama kalinya, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan Gilbert. Kata-kata Gilbert sepertinya lebih manjur dari pada obat. Benar, pada saat Gilbert menyebut namaku, (untuk pertama kalinya) aku merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Kak Sharon! Kak!" aku memasuki kamar dengan wajah ceria. Ku dapati Sharon sedang menonton TV.

"Ada apa, Alice? Nih, ada puding. Cemilan malam dari asrama." Sharon menyodorkanku sebuah puding yang kelihatannya sangat nikmat di mataku.

"Wah, kali ini puding, ya? Hap! Nyam…" aku memasukkan sesendok pudding coklat itu, rasanya benar-benar enak! "Kak, aku akan ikut ke pesta dansa, ya?" ujarku di sela-sela makanku.

"Memang kau ikut, 'kan? Kau ini aneh, Alice, semua orang diwajibakan untuk datang." Sharon tertawa, namun aku sedikit kesal melihat tawanya itu. "Kau harus ikut~" Sharon meneguk sebuah botol yang baru kusadari adalah botol minuman beralkohol.

"Kak, kau mabuk! Kenapa kau minum minuman begini?" aku segera merampas botol itu dan menjauhkan dari jarak pandangan Sharon. Dia benar-benar mabuk sekarang.

"Ng.. aku mau .. Ng? Alice lebih baik kau berdansa dengan Gilbert, dia cocok denganmu, 'kan?" wajahku memanas lagi akan ucapan Sharon, "Asal kau tahu, Alicieell kusayang~~~ Gilbert Nightray! Dia, dia, dia dan dia yang selalu menolongmu selama ini, tahu! Dia yang menolongmu waktu pariwisata di gunung ~~~ dan dia juga yang menolongmu pada saat kau pingsan di hutan~~~~ SELALU! Dia menolongmu….. Hm…" Sharon tertidur lelap akibat alcohol yang diminumnya dan sekarang aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa Sharon tidak berbohong. Jadi, selama ini yang menolongku adalah Gilbert? Bukan Oz yang menjadi harapanku? Astaga, apa yang kurasakan ini? Jangan-jangan aku memang tidak membenci Gilbert, tapi malahan aku menyukainya?

**T B C**

**Yey, yey! Chapter 4 !**

**Sesuai janji, di sini kelihatan banget kalau yang nolong Alice adalah Gilbert! '**

**Sebenarnya dari dulu saya ngarapin banget buat GilXAlice, tapi nggak tau deh kalau di fic saya yang satu ini,, karena saya lebih mengarahkan sebenarnya ke OzXAlice** .. **Dan juga saya udah buat fanfic yang pair GilXAlice, cuma ini lebih tua umurnya dari Glases Prince (?)**

**Reviews Please…**


End file.
